Rebellion and Rescue
by Yuki386
Summary: The ESP join forces with Z to capture Sakura Mikan. Natsume and the others are on their way to rescue here from the Labyrinth Mansion. What will happen in the end? Please R&R! My first Fan Fiction...
1. Chapter 1: The Start of the Rebellion

Hey everyone who is going to read this FanFic.

I had written this story about… a few months back. Had a sudden urge on continuing the story, so I made some slight changes to the story and had this uploaded.

So sorry, my English isn't very good. Therefore, I presume there will be many mistakes. Please do kindly overlook them. Hehe :P

Well then… Let's get the story started then~ Enjoy~

* * *

><p>In the Academy where all Alice gather, there is one special place where-by no one can enter without permission. A place covered by a strong barrier that cannot be easily taken down.<p>

That place is known as the Labyrinth Mansion. In that mansion, lives a girl known as Sakura Mikan.

Under ESP (Elementary School Principal) and MSP (Middle School Principal) deal, she is not allowed to leave the mansion. Mikan has to live alone in the Labyrinth Mansion… Well, not totally alone.

A little companion, Bear, is assigned to her as her guardian.

Not in contact with her friends who are living freely outside, Mikan is locked up in a room in the Mansion. However, with her cheerful personality and her little companion always accompanying by her side, she never feel down.

And on the Christmas Night, she had received presents, a storybook from each of her friends. And also a Christmas miracle.

A short Rendezvous moment with the boy she loves deeply, Hyuga Natsume.

Under the falling snow, the boy made a promise to the girl that he will save her. And their promise is sealed with a tight kiss, with the moon as their witness.

With all the happy moments in the past, the girl is back alone in the Mansion alone again.

* * *

><p>The morning sunshine shone into the room and directly on the face of a sleeping beauty.<p>

The stinging light woke Mikan up unpleasantly. She groans and turns around in her bed. Something on the bed drop on the floor and the sound of the thing falling woke her up completely.

She sat up on the bed, with story-books scattered at every corner.

"I shouldn't have slept so late last night." Mikan said and let out a yawn.

Looking at the story-books on her bed, she let out a smile. She turned to a table by the bed, with many photo frames on it and said, "Good morning, everyone!"

She got out and changed out of her pyjamas and into her school uniform. She went in front of her mirror to tidy her hair and tied it up into her usual pig-tailed.

With all of her grooming done, she went out to the balcony to wait until her breakfast is delivered into the room.

While standing at the balcony, she remembered her promise with Natsume during Christmas, and the seal of the promise starts burning her lips.

Out of the blues, she remembered something that Natsume said in the past.

"_The hairstyle won't be suitable in five years time. Let it down."_

Remembering those words, she took her hair in one hand and fiddle with it.

"Let it down huh?"

She went back into the room and sat in front of the mirror. She let down all her hair and style it in another different way. She tied half of her hair in a bun and clips it to the side.

With her new look reflecting on the mirror, she smiled genuinely.

A soft knock on the door pulls her back to earth. When the door opens Bear and the HSP (High School Principal) or also identified Mikan's Uncle, came into the room.

"Uncle! Bear! Good Morning!" Mikan greeted cheerfully.

Bear bowed to Mikan and laid her breakfast on the table for her.

"Good morning, Mikan. I see you changed your hairstyle." Mikan's uncle, Yukihara Kazumi greeted.

"Does it suit me?" Mikan asked and chuckled.

"Yeah, it does suit you." Kazumi said and patted Mikan on her head, "Go and have your breakfast. After that, your lesson will be starting."

"Yes sir!" Mikan answered and dashes to the dining table for her breakfast.

Mikan swiftly had her breakfast and went for lessons with her uncle.

While Mikan was having her lessons,The new MSP, Masachika Shiki, came barging into the room.

"Kazumi-san, there's trouble." Shiki said, panting heavily.

Both Mikan and Kazumi got shocked by Shiki's sudden entrance and his words. They stood up from their seats.

"What happened, Shiki?" Kazumi asked in a calm manner.

Shiki took a quick breath before explaining, "The ESP, joined forces with his clone in Z, is now marching into the Labyrinth Mansion. He wants to claim Sakura Mikan."

The news shocked both of Kazumi and Mikan.

"B-But I thought Shiki-san had a deal with ESP. Is he breaking the deal now?" Mikan asks with her voice trembling.

"Yes, apparently so." Shiki answers to Mikan's question and frowned.

The answer became a huge blow to Mikan. She stood there rooted to the ground.

"Right now, I had strengthened the barrier and had ordered the Dangerous Ability students standing guard at the stair-way. Rest assure, Mikan. We will protect you no matter what." Shiki assured her.

"Mikan, stay here in the room. We will do something about the ESP matters." Kazumi said and patted on Mikan's head to comfort her.

Kazumi and Shiki head out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Back in the room, Mikan remained silent and had dropped to the ground, unwilling to move an inch or speak another word.

A small soft hand touched Mikan and brought her back. It was Bear. Bear put his small hand on Mikan's lap, as if assuring her that he will also protect her from the ESP.

"Bear…" Mikan called out tearfully. She stretches her hand out and hugs Bear close to her.

* * *

><p>In the elementary branch of the Academy, news on the ESP's rebellions travelled to them.<p>

"… And that's the gist of it." A young boy said. He possesses super-hearing alice. He told everyone in Class B on what he had heard from the teachers' discussion in their office.

Everyone's face starts to turn pale.

"Mikan is in grave danger." Hotaru says. She is Mikan's closest friend.

Hotaru turns her head to face Natsume who stood there, shocked by the news he just received, "What do you plan on doing, Hyuga-kun?"

Hotaru's question breaks Natsume's train of thought.

His eyes shine full of determination, "Do you need to ask?"

Natsume's words brought up the fighting spirit of everyone in the class. As they were about the march out of the class to save Mikan, they were stopped by several teachers, Narumi, Nodachi and Jinno.

"Wait up, you all!" Narumi called out to the students.

"It's too dangerous for you all to go," Jinno explained "Noda-sensei, please take the students into the time space to hide."

"No way! We are all going to save Mikan!" Natsume protested. The others behind him encored.

"Like what we said, it's too dangerous to involve the students in this. You all will have to follow Noda-sensei into the time space to hide." Narumi reasoned with them.

Before another word could be spoken by the protesting students, Nodachi stood amongst the students and prepared his time travelling.

In the midst of the time travelling skill to be activated, Hotaru, Natsume and Natsume's best friend, Ruka manage to escape out of the crowd and avoided the time travelling.

While the rest of the students got brought into the time space, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka remained behind.

"You three… BRATS!" Jinno exclaimed in anger.

The three of them ignored him and ran off to save Mikan.

"Wait up, you three!" Narumi called out.

"As if we will wait, BA-KA!" The three of them encored while they ran off.

Pissed off by the three students' action, Narumi and Jinno followed them.

* * *

><p>While escaping the teachers' grasp, the three of them met Andou Tsubasa, middle school sempai of Mikan's, and Tonouchi Akira, also one of Mikan's sempai.<p>

"Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka-pyon too!" The two of them called out to them when they saw them running towards their direction.

Before they could stop them, both of them got dragged by Hotaru and Natsume. Both of them joined their run.

"Have you heard about the ESP's rebel?" Tonouchi asked while they run.

"Yeah." Ruka answered.

"We are now heading to save Mikan." Hotaru explained

"Heh, same as us then." Tsubasa smirked, "But do you know where she was confined at?"

"I know." Natsume broke into the conversation, "The main building of the Academy, The Labyrinth Mansion."

"Alright, let's hurry!" Tonouchi says.

The five of them speed up, dashing through the corridor, in desperate to save Mikan out of the ESP's grasp.

* * *

><p>How is it?<p>

Actually I wrote this when I was younger. It is sort of like a fairy-tale story... But I changed the story a little and turn it into a Gakuen Alice FanFic. I hope it's alright...

Please do R&R. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Split Up

How is it? Is it interesting or is it boring?

Either way, this is the second part of the story. Nonetheless, I hope you had enjoyed reading the first chapter.

* * *

><p>A team of five, Tsubasa, Tonouchi, Ruka, Natsume and Hotaru, dash to the rescue of Mikan.<p>

"By the way, why and who are you running away from?" Tonouchi asked out of curiosity half way through the corridor.

"Teachers." Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru answered in harmony.

Terror brought across the faces of Tonouchi and Tsubasa.

"T-Teachers? Don't tell me is…" Tsubasa said, having a bad feeling about the 'teachers' that the three of them spoke of.

The bad feeling of Tsubasa's came true. Chasing from behind was Narumi and Jinno.

"Jinno-sensei!" Tsubasa shrieked.

Jinno was chasing full speed behind them. He could catch up to the five of them in no time. And he had a devilish look on his face.

Leaving them no choice but to run faster, the five of them speed up even more.

No matter how fast they run, they were caught up in no time. As expected of the Lighting Jinno… No way! The five of them got caught by Jinno.

"You guys… I already said to evacuate with Noda-sensei in the time space already. Yet!" Jinno exclaimed in anger. He was about to use his lighting alice to punish Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru, but he was stopped by Narumi.

"Now now, Jinno-sensei. They had already escaped. Might as well take them along. We need to keep an eye on them, and besides, they can fend for themselves if they met with any ESP troops." Narumi reasoned it out with Jinno.

"I-I guess so… But why these two as well?" Jinno asked while pointing to Tsubasa and Tonouichi.

Tsubasa and Tonouichi immediately apologized for their actions.

Leaving Jinno and Narumi no choice, they bring the five of them to the faculty room for a meeting before marching in to the main building to save Mikan.

* * *

><p>As Narumi and Jinno, along with the five students entered the faculty room, other teachers that gathered inside gasped and sighed. Although it's kind of expected from them.<p>

"What's the status now?" Jinno asked.

Yamada Serina, a teacher who possesses the alice of sight, looks into a crystal ball of hers.

"The ESP troops are making a ruckus outside of the Labyrinth Mansion. They are still trying to break the MSP's barrier." Serina reported after looking at the crystal ball.

"We must avoid combat against the ESP troops. Not only the Fuukitai is there, there are also Z's troops." Narumi says.

"Then how are we supposed to get Mikan out of there? She can't get out due to the barrier around the mansion, isn't that right?" Natsume asks.

"If we dispel the barrier, the fuukitai will enter the mansion. If we don't, Sakura can't escape from that place." Jinno murmured to himself.

Everyone stood there pondering on a plan to get Mikan out of the place.

"I have an idea. But there's a huge risk." Hotaru spoke out.

"Really, Imai-san?" Narumi asked.

"Yeah. But like I said, there's a huge risk. We can only bet on the plan to work." Hotaru emphasized on it.

"Well then, let's hear about what you had in mind." Jinno says.

* * *

><p><span>-At the Labyrinth Mansion-<span>

"Shiki, what do you plan on doing now?" Kazumi asks.

"We need to find a way to contact the others outside. But I couldn't loosen the barrier. If I do that, the troops will break in. That, at all cost, I must prevent it." Shiki answered.

"So we can't contact the others. And our only allies here are the DA." Kazumi says, "Looks like we are in a dangerous position here."

"Yeah. But no matter what happens, we've got to protect Mikan. Or at the very least, I swore to Yuka that I will protect her at all costs." Shiki says, looking back at the room where Mikan is in.

Kazumi place his hand on Shiki's shoulder, "No matter what happen, we will protect her. No worries."

Both of them nod their heads in agreement and they march off to the front line.

* * *

><p><span>-Back in the Faculty room-<span>

"All right then, we will follow Imai-san's plan." Narumi says.

Hotaru took out her inventions, Mushroom Communicator Device, and gave it to everyone in the room.

"If anything happens, we can keep in contact with these. And it also prevents those with Voice Pheromones like Reo." Hotaru explains the use of the Mushroom Device.

All of them receives the device and put it into their ears. With that, they are all set to go.

"Alright, then Group 1 will head off first." Jinno ordered, "Five minutes later, then Group 2 will head out. Serina, you will stay here and report to us if there is any movements by the ESP."

Group 1 consists of Narumi, Tsubasa, Natsume and Jinno.

Group 2 consists of Hotaru, Ruka and Tonouichi.

The other teachers, Misaki and Fukutan were left behind to guard Serina.

With all the plans laid out, the first group left the Faculty room and match towards the Labyrinth Mansion.

* * *

><p><span>-Group 1: Tsubasa, Natsume, Narumi and Jinno-<span>

The four of them starts to sprint to the Labyrinth Mansion. On their way, there were a few Fuukitai members on guard, but they took care of them.

As they were approaching closer to the Mansion, more Fuukitai members were there.

The four of them stopped at a place, several miles away from the Labyrinth Mansion, and started to fight against the Fuukitai and Z members.

Tsubasa stopped the enemies' movement with his Shadow Alice and manipulate their movements to make them fall to the ground.

Narumi uses his Pheromone Alice to charm the enemies and make them faint.

Jinno and Natsume showed no mercy to the enemies.

Natsume start fire and circulate around the enemies, making them no where to escape and Jinno uses his Lightning Alice to electrocute everyone of them.

The four of them start to create a mess near the Mansion and most of the troops were diverted to stop them.

* * *

><p><span>-Group 2: Hotaru, Ruka and Tonouichi-<span>

"Five minutes is up." Hotaru said, looking at her watch.

"The animals around the forest had made a clear path for us already." Ruka says.

Ruka uses his Animal Pheromone Alice to communicate with the animals, and request them to find a path to the Labyrinth Mansion with little guards.

"Alright, let's go." Tonouichi says.

The three of them follows a rabbit's guide and head towards the Labyrinth Mansion through the forest.

After a short walk, the Mansion could be spotted from where they are.

The followed the rabbit and manage to sneak to the back of the mansion with only a few guards there.

They hide behind a bush and Ruka whistled.

A huge flock of birds start to attack the Fuukitai that stood guard there.

While the Fuukitai were struggling with the birds' attack, Hotaru took out her Baka-gun and start shooting at them, making them faint.

With that, they are almost done with their plan. Now they are hoping that the people inside would also understand their actions and take some actions from inside too.

* * *

><p><span>-Inside the Mansion-<span>

"MSP! MSP!" Rui, a member of the DA who possesses the Curse Alice ran to find the MSP and HSP.

He met them by a corridor of the Mansion.

"What is it?" Shiki asks.

"The troops that stood guard outside are getting lesser. The enemies have strange movements as well." Rui explains the situation to them.

"What's going on exactly…" Shiki asks with much curiosity.

Kazumi stood there and pondered for a while then spoke up.

"I think I pretty much got an idea what's going on… We need to co-operate as well." Kazumi told Shiki.

"Alright then. What should we do?"

Kazumi starts to explain what he is thinking and his plan.

* * *

><p>"I will tell the other members of the DA about this too." Rui said and ran off to meet with the other members.<p>

Shiki still feels a little uneasy about the plan they are about to execute.

"Are you sure about this, Kazumi-san?" Shiki asks.

"Yes. We need to bet on this. And also have faith in those kids in DA. I'm sure they can pull it off." Kazumi assured him.

With the plan being told to the other DA members by Rui, The MSP and HSP along with the DA, launch their attacks at the ESP.

* * *

><p>End of the second chapter.<p>

The more I update and change the story of the fairy-tale that I wrote in the past. The more I feel like it's a... Failure. =.=

OH NO! I can't think that way. Please do tell me how you feel about this story.


	3. Chapter 3: Dead End

I am really glad that people read my story… Hehe, thank you for leaving reviews too. It really brightens up my day. I will try my best to continue the story, and upload it asap.

Let's continue with the story~ Hope you would enjoy reading this chapter too.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, Shiki?" Kazumi asks.<p>

"Y-Yeah…" Shiki answered with little confidence, "Are you sure it's going to work, Kazumi-san?"

"Trust me… Trust everyone else that's working hard outside, and those that are going to do their best." Kazumi assures Shiki.

Shiki nods his head and takes in a deep breath.

With the DA members ready at the front door, Shiki released his barrier.

As soon as the barrier is released, the DA dash out for battle.

* * *

><p>As soon as the barrier was released, the DA members that were standing guard at the front gate dash outside to battle against the ESP's troop.<p>

And with the barrier released, Hotaru, Ruka and Tonouichi are getting ready to sneak in.

"Alright, let's go!" Tonouichi ordered.

"No, wait up!" Ruka called out.

Tonouichi looked at him. Hotaru took out her BaKa gun and shoot it at Tonouichi.

"Idiot… Did you forget something important about our plan?" Hotaru said coldly.

Her glare could kill Tonouichi several times. But thanks to that, he remembered what they must do before infiltrating into the mansion.

Ruka took out a whistle and blow it hard. The whistle sounded across the area and in a few short moments, a large eagle swooped down the area and headed to where Natsume and the others are.

* * *

><p><span>-Group 1's area: Natsume, Jinno, Narumi and Tsubasa-<span>

All four of them are worn out from using too much of their Alice.

As Ruka's summoned eagle swooped through the area, it's a sign that their plan worked.

"L-Looks like we did it." Jinno said, panting heavily.

"W-We… We just need to hold these guys off a little while longer." Narumi says.

As the four of them continue to hold off the troops, the DA that came charging out came to their rescue.

Hayate, one of the members of the DA, used his Wind Alice and swiped most of the troops away.

Rui's Curse Alice and Youichi's Spirits Alice scared the troops away.

"The Dangerous Ability group…" Tsubasa called out in a huge sigh of relieve.

With the DA group as an ally, the troops around the area were wiped out in a short moment.

* * *

><p>Ruka, seeing that most of the troops were gone, went to find Natsume. He asked Hotaru and Tonouichi to wait for him.<p>

Ruka followed where the eagle flew towards. And within short miles of running, he saw Natsume and the others.

"Natsume!" Ruka called out.

Natsume turned around and saw Ruka. But the Fuukitai was about to capture him.

Natsume snapped. He lighted up a huge flame at the Fuukitai that was about to capture Ruka. As soon as the Fuukitai was dispatched, Natsume went up to Ruka.

"Do you have a death wish?" Natsume asked angrily.

"I am sorry, Natsume." Ruka apologized, "But I just feel that you should come along with us."

Looking at Ruka's innocent pleading eyes, Natsume soften up. Without a second delay, Ruka grabbed Natsume's hand and ran back towards the mansion.

Looking at Natsume and Ruka leaving the scene, Narumi starts to worry.

"Tsubasa-kun, can you follow them? To make sure they don't do reckless things." Narumi pleaded, "We'll handle things here and catch up to you later."

Reluctant to stay back and fight, and also worried about the kids, Tsubasa left in chase of Natsume and Ruka. And besides, he is also hiding from someone in the battle ground.

* * *

><p><span>-Entrance of the Mansion-<span>

"Imai!" Ruka called out when he was about to reach them.

"Welcome back, Ruka. And it seems like you bring two more baggage with you." Hotaru welcomed him back with no sincerity.

Natsume looked at Hotaru with his emotionless eyes, and Tsubasa was trying his best to laugh at Hotaru's comment.

There's nothing that could be done. Hotaru merely showed a small smile and entered the Mansion. The rest of them followed behind her.

* * *

><p>As soon as they entered the Labyrinth Mansion, they met with Shiki, MSP and Kazumi, HSP.<p>

"Principals…" The five of them called out.

"You all… Here to save Mikan?" Kazumi asked. The five of them nodded their head.

"Just as I thought… I guess it was not a wrong choice to bet on that thought." Kazumi said and sigh in relieved. Shiki, who stood by the side sigh in relieved too.

Shiki took a paper from his pocket and passed it to them.

"Take this. It's the map of this Labyrinth Mansion." He said, "And this stone too. This will grant you the access to Mikan's room."

He handed them the paper and an Alice stone of his.

The five of them took the items from Shiki, looking surprised as they did not lecture them on their reckless behaviour.

"I know you are in awe on why we did not lecture you on your actions." Kazumi said when he looked at their expression, "But I believed that what's more important now, is to have someone to protect Mikan. She needs you all by her side now."

They looked even more in shocked as the HSP even encouraged on their actions.

"Hurry up and go. We will stop the ESP from advancing here." Shiki said and pushed them towards the stairs, "And don't get lost in there."

The five of them hurried up the stairs and glanced back. With the MSP and HSP standing side by side, they felt relieved, knowing that they have the strongest trump card by their side.

* * *

><p><span>-Shiki and Kazumi-<span>

"Think it was the best idea to leave Mikan to them?" Shiki asks.

Kazumi replied after a short moment for him to process his answers, "Yes. Because no one else could be more suitable to save the little princess from the grasp of the evil ESP. Except for them, her most trusted friends."

"P-Princess..?" Shiki said, trying his best to control his laughter, "I didn't know you would use that term on Mikan."

"Well, I guess I read too many fairy-tale story-books to her already." Kazumi replied monotonously, "Get serious, they're coming."

Shiki took a deep breath and his expression stiffens.

In a short moment, more Fuukitai teleported into the mansion, and charges at the two of them.

The two principals are now engaged in battle with the ESP's troops.

* * *

><p><span>-Saviour group- (Laughs)<span>

Hotaru hold onto the map of the Labyrinth Mansion guide the rest through the complicated corridor.

As they were running towards Mikan's room, they could hear sounds of huge explosions coming from outside the mansion and also behind them.

"Looks like the principals got into battle with the ESP too." Tonouichi said worriedly.

"Let's not worry about them now, but worry about Mikan instead." Hotaru says coldly.

"But then…" Tonouichi protested against her but stopped almost immediately as the rest of them stared at him, as if telling him to stay back and help them if he is worried about the principals.

"After this turn, we should reached Mikan's room" Hotaru said and dashed even faster. The rest also quicken their pace to keep up with her.

However, where they ended up, isn't in Mikan's room.

"A- A dead end…?" All of them called out in surprise.

* * *

><p>Hehe, just got back from overseas…<p>

Thanks to the trip, I have more inspiration on the current story and a new one.

Shall work on the story and have it uploaded.

Thank you very much for reading my story thus far! :D

KuchiiLover21: Thank you for reading and reviewing my first fan fiction! :3 And also subscribing to it. Oh my gosh, it totally brighten up my day when I saw the notification in my mail.

And also thank you to Crimson-angel1447 and kurochatchan for subscribing too. :D I hope you all have enjoyed the story. :D


	4. Chapter 4: Reunite

Chapter 4~! How is the story so far? Please do R&R.

* * *

><p>"A-A dead end!" All five of them gasped as they see the path in front of them was nothing but a wall blocking it.<p>

"Did you bring us on a wrong path, Hotaru-nee san?" Tsubasa asks.

Double checking with the map that Shiki gave, she shook her head. "I'm sure this is the right path."

All of them stood there thinking silently until Ruka broke the silence.

"The Alice stone that Shiki-san gave us!" Ruka exclaimed.

Hotaru puts her hand in her pocket and took the stone out. And indeed, the stone seems to be resonating.

Hotaru threw the Alice stone towards the wall and the stone passed right through it. They stood there for awhile to see if anything happens but to no avail.

"Let's go." Hotaru said and walk right ahead.

"W-Wait a minute, you will just bump onto the wall!" Tonouichi tried to stop her.

But what surprise all of them is that Hotaru passed through the wall.

Seeing that phenomenon happen, Natsume followed behind her and passed right through as well.

Knowing that the wall is an illusion to them, Ruka, Tonouichi and Tsubasa also followed.

They passed through the wall and came to a long corridor. Hotaru and Natsume started running, followed up by the other three.

And finally reaching the end of the corridor, there is a door.

Hoping that Mikan is in that room, they all sped up towards the door and made a stop in front of it.

* * *

><p><span>-Inside the room-<span>

Mikan heard many footsteps running towards her room. She immediately went and locked the door and hid farther away from it.

Bear was also in the room, doing some air-boxing. He is all prepared to stake his life in protecting Mikan.

"Bear…" Mikan called out worriedly.

Bear looked back and glance at Mikan and nodded his head.

Bear took his position in front of the door as the footsteps stopped and knocking and banging can be heard at the door.

* * *

><p><span>-Outside-<span>

"The door's locked!" Natsume cursed as he turned the knob repeatedly.

"What should we do?" Tsubasa asks.

"I'll burn through it." Natsume said and ignited a flame in his palm.

"Stop Natsume! You might harm Sakura that is inside the room." Ruka persuaded.

Considering Ruka's comment, Natsume puts out the fire.

"Let's see if we can pick the lock open then?" Tonouichi suggests.

As the four guys were discussing what to do, Hotaru was by the side, preparing her mecha.

As soon as she was done, she positions herself in front of the door.

"I suggest you all make way." Hotaru said coldly as she loads her new upgraded Baka gun. It totally transform into a Bazooka, which can blast anything away.

Looking at the mecha she was holding, they all find it wiser to make way. They all moved behind her and wait for Hotaru to work her magic.

* * *

><p><span>-Inside the room-<span>

"_Those voices… I know them! It's Hotaru and the others!" _Mikan thought.

She was about to approach the door to unlock it when…

***BANG***

A huge blast from Hotaru's latest upgraded Baka gun, blast the door open.

The four guys were staring in awe as the door breaks open into two. Hotaru was standing there, having a proud aura surrounding her.

And as for Mikan that was inside, got almost shocked to death.

* * *

><p>"Mikan!" Hotaru called out as she tosses her gun aside and entered the room.<p>

The guys subsequently came back to earth and entered the room as well.

Mikan let out a few coughs from the dust and smoke from the blast just now. She heard a familiar warm voice called out for her name.

"H-Hotaru!" Mikan called out and coughed.

The two of them finally saw each other as the smoke starts to clear from the room.

Mikan finally reunited with her best friend, Hotaru. She could not control herself and ran up to hug her.

"HOTARU!" Mikan called out as she lashed out to hug her.

Hotaru opens up her arm to embrace Mikan as well, "Mikan, I missed you." Hotaru whispered in her sweet gentle voice that you would seldom hear her speak in.

The guys that entered the room also felt heart-warming and happy to see Mikan.

"Tono-sempai! Tsubasa-sempai! Ruka-pyon! Natsume!" Mikan called out to them and hugged them one by one.

She ran out from Hotaru's embrace and went into Tonouichi's, Tsubasa's and Ruka's embrace.

Tonouichi and Tsubasa hugged her back. Ruka frozed when Mikan hugged him. His face was flushed red.

"Natsume…" Mikan called out to him again before approaching him slowly and gave him a soft and warm embrace while she dashed out violently and gave the others a quick hug instead.

"Why does Natsume and Imai gets different hug from Mikan while our's were like… Quick, short hugs?" Tonouichi complained.

Hotaru and Natsume shot him with a death glare.

Ruka laughed. Tsubasa patted on Tonouichi's shoulder, as if telling him not to inquire further.

"I will fulfil my promise from that time." Natsume whispered into Mikan's ear and place his hand around Mikan's waist to embrace her.

Inside Natsume's embrace, Mikan shed tears and nodded her head.

The next moment, they heard Hotaru loading her baka gun. She's not so happy because Mikan was embracing Natsume longer than her.

"Mikan, let's go." Hotaru said coldly.

"Okay…" Mikan said, wiping off her tears.

"Are you alone in the room, Mikan? No one is here to protect you?" Tonouichi asked as he scanned around the room.

"Bear is here…" Mikan replied to his question but there was a short pause at the end, "OH NO! Bear!"

Mikan ran around the area, flipping through the furniture that was blast all over the room to find Bear. The others also gave her a hand.

They all found Bear being trap under the coffee table. They hurried move it away and got Bear out of it.

"Bear, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Mikan asked worriedly, holding Bear in her arms.

Bear recovered, he launched a straight punch at Mikan which she swiftly dodged it.

"Looks like you're fine!" Mikan chirped.

"And looks like Mikan is getting used to Bear's punches." Tsubasa says. The rest nod their head in agreement.

"Anyway, let's get Mikan out of here already." Natsume says impatiently.

"Right… Let's go." Tonouichi says and turned around to the door and stoned there. He saw someone unpleasant.

It was the ESP and Persona.

"Game's over, Sakura Mikan." The ESP said in a taunting tone.

Natsume and Tsubasa stood in front with Tonouichi behind them. Hotaru and Ruka were shielding Mikan behind them.

"We're not handing Mikan over to you!" Natsume said furiously.

"We'll see about that." The ESP said and snapped his fingers.

Persona stood out in front of ESP, and the ESP took a step back.

Persona still works for the ESP and now engaging battle with Mikan and the rest.

* * *

><p>Thank you nikki500 for adding my story into your favourites.<p>

Hehe, I am really glad that people are reading my Fiction. :)

A little belated greeting to everyone: Happy New Year. May all of you have a merry 2012 year ahead! :)


End file.
